


Stated Facts

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Aspik, Adrien August, Adrien is a teen learning from his mistakes, Adrien is thinking about marichat, Comfort, Copycat memories, Day 19: Statue, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Multimouse, Marinette is a ladrien support, Patrol, Snekmouse - Freeform, They somehow talk about the love square, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette having a good partners moment, awesome friendship, or even snekmouse, or maybe marispik?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Aspik and Multimouse stop for a while to observe the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. While the boy is slightly depressed by his memories of Copycat, his mouse friend thinks about a hypothetical statue of themselves.Adrien August Day 19 ― Statue
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Stated Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I think is my job to use old themes instead of the famous ones like the Statue Scene from the Puppeteer 2 (that made me laugh and beg an mercy end for my poor soul). So, my statue here is that from Copycat and I quite like the parallels that its build between ladynoir and snekmouse/adrienette.   
> Hope you enjoy this story!

Aspik and Multimouse were watching the Place des Vosges from a roof, their eyes converging on the huge bronze statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was a quiet patrol night, with nothing much going on. They shared a pastry bag from Tom & Sabine bakery, the blonde having gone there a few minutes ago.

“It's the statue made by Theo Barbot, isn't it?,” Multimouse remembered the young sculptor's name. “The guy that became Copycat.”

Nodding in silence, the boy rolled his eyes. He had no way of forgetting the villain who tried to copy Chat Noir ― making him look like a bad guy for the whole Paris ― or even his silly jealousy crisis that caused all that confusion. That was three years ago. A shameful memory that sometimes haunted him in the middle of the night.

Thinking about what happened, Adrien shouldn't have been so bothered by Theo's interest in Ladybug. What were the real chances of the sculptor's feelings being matched? Especially if he took into account that the mysterious boy who captured his lady's heart must have done it so much longer than he thought.

Maybe she already loved him before they definitely got together as partners. In other words, another heart would probably be broken if he hadn't said anything. But the past can be no longer changed.

“Is it just me or does Ladybug looks taller than Chat Noir?,” the girl then tilted her head to the side, trying to see from another angle.

“They are about the same height in the sculpture,” said Aspik.

“I see. Ladybug's pose favors her in that regard. Bouncing and stretched while Chat Noir is down and crouched, she gains a few inches... perspective is a fascinating thing, don't you think? The way in which a simple optical illusion can deceive us is incredible.”

Adrien smiled at Marinette's words, knowing that she was very fond of drawing and that her explanation was done properly. He wasn't very good at art. He couldn't always make geometric shapes right without them looking like something surreal. Arts wasn’t his thing, after all.

“If you were going to make a sculpture of them, how would you do it?,” he asked suddenly, curious.

Multimouse looked at him quickly and looked at the statue thoughtfully. Meanwhile, Aspik took another croissant from the bag, watching with contentment as his art genius friend worked on her hypothetical sculpture. When she finished imagining, she turned to him.

“I would do Ladybug and Chat Noir side by side. She in the pose of when she captures the akuma and he with his hand stretched forward, as if to launch a cataclysm. Both, smiling and imposing like great superheroes,” explained the heroine while showing the poses.

“The two of them with the right heights, I hope,” the patrol partner laughed and she accompanied him.

“I think Ladybug must have overcome the fact that the Chat will always be an electric light pole next to her.”

“The electric light pole she loves!,” he winked playfully.

“I think you and her would make a better pair, my scaly friend.”

That comment made Aspik blush and he knew ― from the girl's giggle ― that she was having fun with it.

Was Marinette serious? Did she really support the idea of him and Ladybug being together or was it just part of a joke? For some reason, his heart was having mixed reactions.

Someone believed in his potential to be loved by his lady, that was incredible. However, the fact that this person was _Marinette_ made it inexplicably sad. Why was he feeling this way? It was his great friend who was saying that. She who was smart and careful, always making good decisions.

He should feel blessed for her support, not strangely sad. Shaking his head to get rid of that thought, the boy decided to get distracted and join her supposed joke.

“Poor Chat Noir. A simple and humble snake will take his lady,” he touched his heart dramatically, watching Multimouse laugh softly. “Who knows, maybe a smart little mouse could comfort him?”

The girl's laughter stopped and her eyes widened.

“M-m-me?,” she pointed to herself, her cheeks covered in a charming and fluffy shade of pink.

“You guys would make a nice couple. Or maybe...,” Aspik leaned close to Multimouse, having his sharp green eyes on her. “... does _ma petite reine_ prefer her predator to be a snake?”

They were silent for a long moment, facing each other. It was when Adrien realized what he had said and turning away from the girl, he looked to the sky while laughing nervously and scratching his head to prevent the heroine from seeing his face on fire. His heart was racing.

“I'm s-s-s-so-sorry! That was very, very unnecessary,” God, he couldn't even face her. “I as a statue would be a true poet, right? Sometimes I just talk nonsense...”

“N-no need to apologize,” the rat-girl said, also laughing nervously. “And you don't talk nonsense, Aspik.”

She put her hand over his, as if to assure him of her words. Adrien looked sideways at both hands together and smiled. It was a stated fact ― and confirmed several times ― that Marinette's friendship would always be special to him, no matter what happened in the future.

Maybe, if they got more fans, they could build a statue of them on the other side of the park. Aspik and Multimouse, a pair so incredible that they were almost able to reach Ladybug and Chat Noir.


End file.
